


ВИЗИТКА

by WTF AsianHistoricalDorama 2021 (AsianHistoricalDorama)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Banners, Embedded Video, Fandom Presentation, Fanvids, Multi, Trailer, WTF Kombat 2021, Wallpaper
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianHistoricalDorama/pseuds/WTF%20AsianHistoricalDorama%202021
Comments: 37
Kudos: 124
Collections: AsianHistoricalDorama: ЗФБ-2021-01:визитка, Level 1: Визитка 2021





	ВИЗИТКА

  


  
**За что можно любить дорамы?**  
За то, что они создают мир, в котором гладь озера отражает улыбки и можно часами стоять, захваченным красотой. Этот мир подобен фонарику желаний - рано или поздно реальность потребует отпустить его тепло и свет. И лучше всего, если рядом останутся те, с кем можно будет сбежать от зимних морозов и вновь вернуться в дорамный мир.  
Тогда все вокруг оживет, и бабочка сядет на ладонь, пальцы потреплют уши щенка, зароются в шерсть вальяжной кошки, а нос уткнется в носик кролика.  
Это может быть мир верной дружбы, братских уз, вечной любви и неиссякаемого озорства.  
Мир, встречи с которым стоит ждать зимой.

Ушат холодной воды — вопросы, которые может услышать каждый, кто пожелает войти в дорамный мир.  
Мало кому удалось избежать их, поэтому мы решили собрать анкету для предостережения:

**1\. Почему все-таки азиаты?**  
а) за Китаем экономическое будущее;  
б) за Кореей культурное будущее;  
в) я учила японский в школе;  
**2\. Как там твои китайцы?**  
а) это корейцы. Как можно перепутать?!  
б) это японцы. Как можно перепутать?!  
в) это Витас!  
**3\. А как ты их различаешь?**  
а) по голосу, конечно;  
б) по глазам;  
в) они же совсем разные!  
**4\. Кто эта актриса?**  
а) бешеная белка!  
б) бревно с глазами!  
в) тут все парни!  
**5\. А как ты различаешь мужчин и женщин?**  
а) по глазам. Ну и по голосу, конечно;  
б) по костюмам;  
в) по прическам;

    

**ПРЕДЫДУЩИЕ ИГРЫ**

[Команда корейских исторических дорам на ЗФБ-2016](https://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5368767)

[Команда Азиатских исторических дорам на ЗФБ-2017](https://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5481362)

[Команда Списка Архива Ланъя на ФБ-2017](https://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5541543)

[Команда Азиатских исторических дорам на ЗФБ-2018](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562445)

[Команда Азиатских исторических дорам на ФБ-2018](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5592876)

[Команда Азиатских исторических дорам на ЗФБ-2019](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5618471)

[Команда Азиатских исторических дорам на ФБ-2019](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5642338)

[Команда Азиатских исторических дорам на ЗФБ-2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5660790)

[Команда Азиатских исторических дорам на СФБ-2020](https://sfb2020.diary.ru/?tag=5678899)

**СООБЩЕСТВА**

[Dorama History Epic - сообщество на дневниках](https://dorama-history-epic.diary.ru)

["Тот самый" Архив Ланъя - сообщество на дневниках](https://lang-ya-bang.diary.ru)

Ланъя-Челлендж - сообщество на дневниках

[Сообщество ВКонтакте](https://vk.com/club55587135)

[Каталог дорам жанра Исторические](http://doramatv.ru/list/genre/historical)

**БАННЕРЫ**

    

`  
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390655"><img src="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/0/0/3500239/86938520.png"></a>  
`  


`  
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390655"><img src="http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/0/0/3500239/86966349.png"></a>  
`  


`  
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390655"><img src="http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/0/0/3500239/86966348.png"></a>  
`  


`  
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390655"><img src="http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/0/0/3500239/86966347.png"></a>  
`  


РАСПИСАНИЕ ВЫКЛАДОК
    

  
[1920х1080](https://images2.imgbox.com/3c/34/sNsylE9A_o.png)||[1600х900](https://images2.imgbox.com/5b/0b/E6CmNhDt_o.png)||[1280х720](https://images2.imgbox.com/31/0b/0KTTfbJm_o.png)  
  
[1920х1080](https://images2.imgbox.com/eb/ea/3frmHW0d_o.png)||[1600х900](https://images2.imgbox.com/55/ad/jBuuQyC9_o.png)||[1280х720](https://images2.imgbox.com/08/45/dv04Avoy_o.png)  
  
[1920х1080](https://images2.imgbox.com/ad/db/kpjZcv66_o.png)||[1600х900](https://images2.imgbox.com/bb/8e/cacSq24Z_o.png)||[1280х720](https://images2.imgbox.com/f7/2a/5hDmDzkl_o.png)  
  
[1920х1080](https://images2.imgbox.com/44/43/csX9oa0A_o.png)||[1600х900](https://images2.imgbox.com/05/e5/uHJysBYz_o.png)||[1280х720](https://images2.imgbox.com/70/47/KMxH0lPu_o.png)  
  
[1920х1080](https://images2.imgbox.com/a3/8e/SYFsP9rx_o.png)||[1600х900](https://images2.imgbox.com/d1/52/vl67Ujkr_o.png)||[1280х720](https://images2.imgbox.com/bf/e5/jI8SBtub_o.png)  
  
[1920х1080](https://images2.imgbox.com/a6/cc/BmfIFGIE_o.png)||[1600х900](https://images2.imgbox.com/38/75/k26UPQD1_o.png)||[1280х720](https://images2.imgbox.com/01/da/07bIcGb6_o.png)  


НА ТЕЛЕФОНЫ  
|| || 

Рисунки Сюй Синьцы (Xu Xin) и Гу Йинчжи (Gu Yingzhi)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


в оформлении использована серия **Cat & Song dynasty**  
художника [苏徵楼|Су Чжэнлоу](https://changan-moon.tumblr.com/post/168081480873)


End file.
